Dreams
by Xzeliea Fantra
Summary: What happens when you toss together a band of 13 hot boys and one fangirl into one house? CHAOS!
1. Sweet Dreams

_**Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams**_

Another boring day of school finished. Boring classes long forgotten and taunting remarks pushed away. The ride home uneventful as always and as soon as she got home she made a dash for solitude, to her room.

Turning on her laptop, Ozzie expected nothing out of the ordinary. A below-average high-school student on the verge of graduating, she was fumbling with her bag when her screen flashed with an excited MSN IM. Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the bathroom to wash her face. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she sighed. "Gaining weight again, Ozz? No wonder Justin left you…" As she spoke, she splashed her face with water, giving an annoyed huff as her laptop exploded with IM sounds.

Back in her bedroom, Pink pajama pants and all, she brought up the IM window…and got a very unexpected surprise.

_Sharpii: OZZ!!! OZZIE!! Thank god you're home! I'm gonna explode here! 0x0_

_Sharpii: GUESS WHAT!!! 8D_

_Sharpii…Ozzie? _

_Sharpii: Heeeelllllooooo~_

_Sharpii….WTH did you go? D_

_Raptor: Sorry Rini went to wash my face ^^;_

_Sharpii: Oh. XD_

_Raptor: Justin broke up with me today… u.u_

_Sharpii: Who'd he ditch you for this time? =/_

_Raptor: Some hobag…_

_Sharpii: Awww I'm sorry luv ; ^;_

_Raptor: I'll get over it. I need to lose weight. =.=_

_Sharpii: You're fine the way you are, Ozz. =3_

_Sharpii: OH! RIGHT! MY BIG NEWS! 8D_

_Raptor: Big news? o.0_

_Sharpii: Okokokok guess what! 8D_

_Raptor: you're engaged? 0.o  
Sharpii: NO! Better than that! D_

_Raptor: no clue. Tell me? =3_

_Sharpii: Okay #1, pack your bags. 3_

_Sharpii: #2…WE'RE GOING TO SEE SUJU!!! 8DDDD_

_Raptor: Why? 0.0_

_Raptor: WHAT!?!?!?! 0_______________________0_

Ozzie nearly fainted at the sight. See Super Junior? How? Why? When? Her friend Rini answered all her questions, and before logging off…they both gave each other YouTube links, a tradition of theirs. Too stunned for words, Ozzie made her way down to the living room. She wanted to see them oh so badly. It had only been a year since she'd learned of them, but she knew a lot of things about them. She cried when they cried on their shows and they made her smile even when she was depressed. A chance to see them was…She'd trade anything in the world. After all, there wasn't much time left…

In the living room she found her parents, watching TV. Taking a deep, but silent, breath, she approached her mother first. Nothing happened except a command to get out of the way. At this point, she knew that all was hopeless. Her parents wouldn't allow it, especially since the person she would go with she'd only met on the internet. Sighing deeply, she went back to her room.

Flopping on her bed, she allowed herself to cry. She definitely wasn't SuJu's longest fan; neither was she probably their biggest. But she wanted to see them so badly that it hurt more than…

Shaking off those thoughts, she pondered what she would actually do when she met them. For one, she'd have to talk through Henry. The other members knew only minimal English to her knowledge, but she didn't really mind. After all, she could maybe learn a little bit of Korean and Chinese in a few days. Rini knew a few basic words so that would help a bit.

"Mrooooww?" Ozzie nearly jumped as her cat rubbed up against her leg. "Oh, it's only you, Heenim."

Heenim was an unusual cat. Most looking at her would wonder what laboratory she was sewed together in. One of her legs and few splotches on her body looked like orange tabby coloring, but the rest of her was gray tabby. One of her eyes was golden yellow, and the other was green. More than once Ozzie has had to turn down offers of buying her.

As a matter of fact, she was extremely lucky. Ozzie's mother was allergic to pet dander and had never wanted a cat. But after finding Heenim a few months ago as a stray kitten, Ozzie had been able to keep her on the condition she use her own money for the cats' needs. Heenim's name was a controversy in the household, as Ozzie's mother had wanted to name her 'Patches' and her dad, 'Rosie'. But being the SuJu fan Ozzie was, the cat's name became Heenim. But, refusing to call the cat by such a 'stupid name', she was known around the household as 'Nimmie'

The two had become inseparable in just a few months, and Heenim even got along very well with the family's toy poodle, Copper. Both were spoiled by their owner, and both were attached to her.

As Ozzie petted her cat, Copper joined them on the bed, curling up next to a pillow. Both Copper and Heenim were used to sleeping on Ozzie's bed, and she was happy to share it with them. They were her closest friends after all, the only ones who would listen to her problems. And the only ones who didn't tell her to turn down her music and stop singing so loudly in broken Korean.

Growling in agitation, she opened up her e-mail window and began to type up a letter to her friend.

_Rini,_

_As much as I hate to say this, I can't go. My parents won't let me go with someone I met online to a different country obviously, and they don't want to pay for a plane ticket. Please find someone else to go with you, ok? They'll be more fun than me anyways. I won't be online tomorrow because I'm going job hunting so you can go ahead and write me back whenever. Please have fun and if you meet the members, tell Wookie and of course the others that I say 'HI!'_

_Ozzie 3_

After pressing the 'send' button, the computer was shut off and Ozzie snuggled into her bed, still fully-dressed. As she stroked Copper's head and adjusted so that Heenim rested comfortably between her neck and shoulder, she drifted into a deep sleep. Tomorrow could wait for now. Her dreams of dreams coming true were all that mattered now…It's all that would ever matter.


	2. Bus Ride

_**Chapter 2: Bus Ride**_

_The massive crowd swayed side to side and the screams were deafening. The blue glow sticks waved to the music and as the 13 shadows appeared onstage through the smoke, the screams intensified. The music swelled and the voices rang through the arena harmoniously. Ozzie was fairly close to the stage, waving her own blue glow stick to the music and watching the dancing intently. _

_Led by Leeteuk they made their way down the stage, shaking the hands of those lucky enough to be that close. Her hand was shaken tenderly by Heechul, then by Leeteuk who dazzled her with his dimpled smile. Donghae was next, followed by Shindong. About as happy as she could be, Ozzie began to withdraw from the crowd before her hand was grabbed again. The grip was tight, and she was drawn a little closer to the stage. As she felt herself blush, his lips met her hand for a second. Hot from the blush, she didn't notice as all the members jumped off the stage to join the audience, including her hand's captor. _

_Next thing she knew, she was dancing with him, a bit clumsily, but led expertly. She forgot to blush and be nervous and embarrassed for a long time as she danced, until she was wrapped his warm embrace as the song ended. Then she blushed again and tried to make her way back to where she was, but was held tight. Looking up into his face and beautiful eyes, she dared not turn away as he leaned towards her slowly…_

_"Ozzie, Sweetie, Wake up!" he said rather loudly. Blinking in surprise, Ozzie looked around. That voice was familiar…_

"OZZIE!!! WAKE UP!! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!!"

-THUUUD- "MROWR!!!!"

Blinking her eyes awake, Ozzie looked around her room. No crowd, no music, no Super Junior…nothing except everything she saw every day. She had rolled off her bed in a very ungraceful heap. Hissing and growling was a very mad Heenim who had been jolted awake and a worried, barking Copper. Her mother kept yelling at her to wake up and come downstairs. "I KNOW, MOM!!! I'M GETTING DRESSED!!" Sighing deeply, Ozzie cracked her back and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

The dream had ended too soon again.

Getting dressed slowly, she let out a small squeak as Heenim jumped onto her head gracefully. As she pulled on her black jeans, the cat shifted to keep her balance, and when a shirt was put over her, she jumped off. Chuckling, Ozzie made sure to wear her black Halo 3 shirt. Black was calming to her. She put on eyeliner a bit heavily and awkwardly and attached her favorite earrings on her ears; A black onyx post with a chain leading up to a cuff to attach to her upper ear. As soon as she was done, Heenim made her way to her shoulder, settling there happily. Copper made his way downstairs for breakfast ahead of the two girls.

Entering the kitchen, Ozzie was greeted with a grunt from her father and a bowl of hot oatmeal. She sat down with a sigh and "Eep!"d when Heenim jumped onto the table and took what she believed was her fair share of the breakfast; a piece of toast. The cat would have stayed there…if it was only Ozzie present.

"GET THAT DAMN CAT OFF THE TABLE!!" her father yelled, swatting at the young cat with his newspaper angrily. A scowl crossed Ozzie's face as she heard the newspaper connect with her cat's body. "DON'T HIT HEENIM!" she yelled at her father, grabbing the newspaper out of his hand as well as grabbing her cat. Her father's face, to many, was frightening, but she stared him down. "You have NO right to hit my cat like that, Dad. All you had to do was te-" before she could finish, her mom came into the kitchen as well with the pets' dishes. "Ozzie dear, don't talk to your father like that. Apologize this instant." As she spoke, she set the bowls down and the two pets raced over for breakfast, Heenim still holding onto her prize from the table.

Fuming, Ozzie shoveled down her oatmeal as fast she could, both her and her father glaring at each other. Her mother sat between them silently, eating a small granola bar. The pets munched happily, both tails wagging. Breakfast was a silent, but tense affair.

"By the way…isn't the bus going to be here soon?" her mother asked, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence. At her words, Ozzie spit out the oatmeal she had in her mouth, grabbed her coat and backpack, and raced to the door. About to zip out, her mother's voice caught her.

"Sweetie, while you're at school, your father and I will be leaving on a 5-day cruise with some friends. Will you be alright by yourself?" Her voice was a bit worried, but Ozzie sighed. She was used to being left alone, but 5 days would strain her. Plus, what were her parents doing going on a cruise when they had work? She heaved a heavy sigh, but turned to her mother with a smile. "Of course I will. I have Heenim and Copper to keep me company, right?" and with that she went out the door and boarded the bus. In no time, music was blaring in her ears, drowning out the gossip of the countless girls and guys. She wasn't part of their world, nor did she ever want to be.

The day passed by uneventfully until her lunchtime. The line into the serving area was…more a blob than a line, and Ozzie growled softly as she was bumped into several times. She'd just about had enough until someone hugged her from behind. "Oooooozzzzzieeeeeeeee!!!" a familiar…disgusting voice called. Turning her head slightly, she caught a glimpse of spiked bleached blond hair. It was enough to make her bite the arm that was wrapped around her as hard as she could. Enough that she could taste blood. After hearing a satisfying scream of pain, she quickly made her way through the line, grabbing her lunch and heading outside.

Sitting under her favorite tree, well away from the other trees and groups. She was more than content to be alone, and she hated whenever anyone came to bother her. She concentrated on downing her milk and washing out the contact she had with…

"Now why did you bite me that hard, Ozz?"

She didn't bother to turn her head, or even look with her eyes. She merely scooted away, though a pair of hands brought her back. "Justin…Let go of me this minute or I swear I'll take off a finger." She snarled angrily. But Justin held onto her tighter, laughing playfully. "Awwww, c'mon baby, I know you don't mean that. You know I was just playing around with you yesterday right? I could never lose you." His voice was playful and silky as he spoke, and he buried his face into her hair.

"Joking around? YOU WERE KISSING THAT WITCH IN FRONT OF ME!" as she yelled, she stood up, ready to deliver a kick to his face. "You expect me to believe that pack of lies when you've done this to me HOW many times?" She felt herself about to cry, but held it back as her foot connected with his face, causing a yelp of pain and a body to tumble backwards. As soon as she could, she made a mad dash for the school, forgetting her backpack and lunch.

Heading to her classroom, she kicked a few lockers. Not too hard, but hard enough to make very small dents. How dare he. After all that he pulled, he dared to try and get her back. She hated him even deeper than his core. Class passed by in a blur, and no notes were taken. She hated everything and everyone at that moment. She boarded the bus home still fuming. But she calmed down as the music swelled in her ears.

Everything was calm until the bus slowed down for a stoplight.

The girls on the bus all squealed and ran to one side giggling and squealing. Squished between a window and the chest of a girl, she groaned. What was happening now?

"Aren't they hot!"

"Oh my gosh they are! Look at all of them! They look Asian!"

"They gotta be Japanese!"

"No way, they're Chinese."

"I'd say Korean!"

At the last suggestion, Ozzie became curious. Hot Asian guys? A lot of them? What was outside that could cause such a ruckus among the girls?

As soon as she saw what was outside, her whole body froze and her jaw dropped.

Leeteuk. Donghae. Siwon. Kangin. Heechul. Kibum. Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk. Shindong. Yesung. Hankyung. Sungmin. Ryeowook. All of them. Standing on the corner.

And looking very lost.


	3. Stash

Chapter 3: Stash

What were they doing here? More important, why weren't they being protected by bodyguards and in a safe limo or something?

She was content just to look at them until the bus started to move forward. The light had changed. As the bus pulled away, an idea formed in Ozzie's head and she pushed past the giggling girls and made her way to the bus driver. "'Scuse me, but can you stop the bus here for a minute?" she asked politely. However, the bus driver ignored her and continued driving…until a spork was shown to him. "Please stop the bus. OR I'LL CARVE OUT YOUR SQUEEDLY SPLOOCH!!!" she growled. The drivers face instantly changed from stoic to fearful. The bus slowed to a stop and the flashing yellow lights turned on. Many of the students decided to leave the bus and walk the short distance to their houses, but a few of the girls stayed on the curb, giggling and squeezing.

Ozzie ignored them and made her way to the group. They were talking to each other, looking very lost indeed. She wouldn't have been put off by just that, but the fact that they were talking in Korean scared her. What if she couldn't communicate with them? What if they…

"Why did you stop the b…bus?"

Before she knew it, Ozzie was staring, closely, into Heechul's face. She felt a blush coming to her face as he spoke. His English was so adorable!

"What is 'Squeedly Splooch'?" Leeteuk spoke next, and his English was just as good as Heechul's. But what caused Ozzie's face to turn even redder was his smile. They were all looking at her and she felt like some sort of freak show. But at least they could understand each other right now. She smiled at them subtly, still a bit dazed by how close she was.

"You guys look lost. Where are you headed?" she asked a little quietly. At first it seemed like no one had heard her, but Kibum spoke up. "We're waiting for a…a taxi. We need to find a hotel."

Almost instantly her nervousness vanished. Waiting for a Taxi? You had to call them in Colorado. They didn't just drive around like in Vegas or New York. What would they do? "Uhm, Alright, well, how about you all come with me on the bus and I'll try and get you a cab, alright?" As she looked at each of their faces, she felt a slight wave of yet more nervousness. But once again, Leeteuk's smile calmed her to a melting point. "If there is no trouble caused by us, then of course we will come."

Giddily, Ozzie boarded the bus, followed by the 13 boys. There were just enough seats for them, and Ozzie stood next to Leeteuk and Heechul. "There is one small problem…I need to get home so…" she was cut off by a pat on the back. Looking down at Leeteuk, she swore to herself to stop looking at his smile. "There is no problem. As long as we don't cause you any trouble."

The bus ride to the house seemed long. The boys talked to each other the whole time in Korean, but almost every time Ozzie looked curious about what was being said, Heechul or Hankyung would give her a small translation. When she wondered how they all got to be so good at speaking English, she was told that they had been practicing every day for the last year. After that, she lost her nervousness and chatted with them freely. After a while, she even forgot she was talking to idols.

"Alrighty, here we are."

Ozzie held the door open for the boys to go in, keeping an eye out for her escape artist of a dog. As soon as the last member, Donghae, was in, she closed the door silently. All 13 of them were standing in the open area that was the greeting hall, and looking amazed. "Big house." Kangin stated bluntly.

"It's not that big." Ozzie shrugged. Truthfully, it was too big for her. "Alrighty. There are couches to sit on obviously, there's food in the fridge if you all get hungry, and the remote is on top of the television." With that, she hurried upstairs to get the phone. She had to get them out of there as soon as possible. Who knows what rabid fan girls would track them down and invade the house?

Safe in her room, she heaved a heavy sigh. Alright, she'd met them. In person. How she was so calm she didn't know. As she searched for her cell phone, she heard laughing from downstairs and, curious, left her searching to go and see what was up.

Leeteuk, Siwon, Ryeowook, Yesung and Kibum were on the sofa watching a Tom & Jerry episode, Kangin and Shindong were raiding the fridge, Hankyung, Sungmin, Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun were in the backyard being chased around by Copper…and Heechul had found her laptop. Taking a deep breath and trusting that he didn't know what to click on, she went outside.

The four were having a blast, and Copper was yapping up a storm. She giggled as Sungmin tripped on one of Copper's toys and fell on the ground. "AH!! Ah…UH-OH!!" He let out a squeak as Copper jumped on him and attacked his face; licking his nose, cheeks and lips. Kyuhyun was kneeling on the ground from laughing so hard, and Hankyung and Eunhyuk supported themselves on lawn chairs. Ozzie herself had to stop laughing in order to go and pick up her rowdy little dog. "Ahhahaha…He didn't hurt you did he, Sungmin?" She asked, offering her hand to help the fallen one up. He laughed as he took her hand and got up. "He's a lightning! His name should have been Bolt!"

Laughing as she led them back inside, she froze at the sight of Heechul scrolling through something on her laptop. She set Copper down before making her way over. But she was stopped by Kangin.

"What is this?" He asked as he held out a piece of…pizza or pie? Ozzie looked at it before gasping in horror. She hadn't cleaned out the fridge in MONTHS! "Please tell me you guys haven't eaten everything…" she groaned, making her way into the kitchen. Thankfully, everything that looked rotten was still there…but she had feeling she'd need to go to the store soon. "No, we just ate what looked good and smelled good." Shindong answered her question. Wincing, Ozzie looked at Kangin to ask something she never thought she'd ask members of Super Junior. "Could you guys throw away all the rotten stuff? I haven't cleaned out the fridge and-" She was cut off as Kangin gave her a fairly painful noogie. "No problem." He winked before directing Shindong to the fridge and starting their work.

This was turning out to be a lot of work. Heading back to the living room, and Heechul, She stood behind him silently, and was appalled to see that he was going through her collection of SuJu pictures. Oh dear.

"Heeeeey, I look good in this one! ...This isn't really one of my better pictures…Where did THIS one come from?" He was looking at his pictures of himself. About to turn away, Ozzie stopped as he spoke again. "Heeeeeeey…Why are there more of Wookie and Siwonnie than me?" he said rather loudly. And it just so happened that there was a silent spot in the episode that was on TV at that exact moment.

Ryeowook was looking at the laptop, blushing a bit, and Siwon just kept looking at the screen, but also blushing. Leeteuk put the TV on mute and jumped up to stand beside Ozzie. "Ooooo, you're right! And look, there's more of me, too!" As he spoke, Kibum joined them. Then Yesung. Then Kyuhyun.

Shaking in both embarrassment and anger, Ozzie reached for her laptop, failing miserably. "Alright, everyone go sit on the sofa or the chairs." She commanded in a firm and angry tone. Almost all the members obeyed, except for Heechul. Ozzie didn't notice until she turned around to close her laptop. Heechul was just sitting there, scrolling and clicking. "-What- are you doing?" She asked. "I told you to go sit down."

"In a minute, in a minute." Was his reply. But as he looked up to see a very angry Ozzie glaring at him, he poked her nose playfully. "I'm getting more pictures of me for you! More of me for my fan!" But as soon as she said that, Ozzie closed her laptop quickly and rather violently. Jerking back quickly, Heechul grinned apologetically and made his way to the couch and sat on the floor.

Rubbing her eyes, Ozzie paced back and forth silently. There was no noise from any of them, and she tried to think. What would she do? She couldn't find her cell phone, the home phone wasn't charged, and she doubted any of the neighbors were home right now.

"Alright, here's the deal. I'm going to go and try and find my cell phone. You all just Stay RIGHT HERE and watch television. There's over 1000 channels for y'all to flip through and-" She was cut off as Siwon raised his hand. "…Yes, Siwon?"

"What if we get hungry?" he asked. As he asked, almost every stomach let out a growl. Sighing yet again, Ozzie pointed towards the kitchen. "The fridge has some food, the Freezer is Off Limits, The pantry has a lot of stuff and my dad keeps a stash of cookies on top of the microwave. Don't make a mess." As she finished, she hurried upstairs.

Once again in her room, she banged her head against the wall. She had expected them to not do anything, but they were just like regular boys. Granted, they were all in their early or late 20's, but still. She searched around for her cell phone anxiously. The sooner she could get a cab for them, the better. Finding it after a few minutes, she made her way back down, only to be greeted by Leeteuk at the bottom of the stairs. She almost didn't stop in time, and they were face to face. A little too close for her liking, so she backed up a step. "Something wrong, Teukie?" she asked, confused as to why he would get up from the couch again.

"Well, we were thinking. We're taking a nice vacation away from all our tours and gigs, and we wanted to stay at a nice hotel. But seeing as you have a big house…"

Oh no. He's not…

"And you've been really nice to us and haven't attacked us, even though you're a fan…"

He better not…oh PLEASE, don't say it, Teukie…

"We think we'd like to stay here instead!"

He said it.


	4. Sleepover

_**Chapter 4: Sleepover**_

"No. Absolutely not. Out of the question."

13 faces went from huge grins to sad puppy-eyes. They obviously thought they had just given her a huge treat. But Ozzie kept her ground. "Why can't we?" Leeteuk asked as Donghae came up behind him. Ozzie cracked her neck a bit before walking down the stairs past the two. She'd have to break it down.

"One, I'm working a minimum-wage job and I can't afford to feed all of you." She was then interrupted by Kibum. "We have credit cards you know." He said, flashing his MasterCard. But Ozzie ignored him and continued. "Two, I will not cater to your every need and I'm not picking up after your messes." She was once again interrupted by Donghae. "We'll take care of ourselves…and help with chores." The others nodded earnestly and looked at Ozzie expectantly. She growled under her breath. "You guys probably don't even remember my name." She thought she had them until they all said "Ozzie." Damn. They all looked at her again. "Now can we stay?" Sungmin asked.

"…No."

"Why Not?" Leeteuk and Kangin asked in unison. Ozzie heaved a sigh. "I can't afford it you guys. Plus if my parents come back and find you guys he-" She was once again interrupted, this time by Siwon. "How long are they going to be gone?" Ozzie faltered at the question. Should she lie? "They're gonna be gone for about 5 weeks…" at this, Leeteuk laughed…rather, he giggled. "That's perfect then. We'll be here for about 4 weeks and we'll be able to leave waaay before your parents come home."

Smacking her face with her hand, Ozzie gave up. "Alright, alright. You guys win…" even before she finished, there were 13 'YES's. Any other time Ozzie would be thrilled to have them, but truthfully, she was expecting to lose her job anytime now, and tests loomed on the horizon; 2 weeks away. So instead of being happy…she already felt tired.

"BUT we're going to have some rules, okay?" She sat down on the floor in front of the TV, facing all of them. In a split second, Heechul crawled on all fours to go and sit by her, grinning and looking proud of himself. Rolling her eyes but smiling, she held up her index finger. "One. No arguments over sleeping spaces, bathroom time, food, or anything else. Unless there is good reason." They all nodded in agreement. She was about to begin with number two until Heenim jumped into her lap, seemingly out of nowhere. "Hey Heenim! Where've you been, girl?" she said happily, petting her cat. But she quickly became aware of 13 pairs of eyes staring at her. She smiled apologetically at Heechul, feeling herself blush again. "Sorry."

But Heechul seemed more interested in the cat. He reached over and petted her, smiling. "At least she looks like me, right?" This little comment ignited a string of giggles and snickers. Copper came in and settled next to one of the chairs, wagging his tail happily.

"Alright. Back to the rules. We will all share in the chores. You'll each have one or two chores a day to do and if you refuse, you're out." She looked at her fingers for a moment before laughing lightly. "Sorry if I'm being harsh, but-" she began but was interrupted. Again. "I don't think you're being harsh. We're imposing on you so it's only fair we help you out the most we can." Ryeowook smiled as he spoke truthfully, the other members nodding in agreement again. Ozzie felt her heart flutter as he looked her in the eyes, but she brushed it aside. "Are there any questions?" she asked.

"Where are we going to sleep? In here on the floor or outside in tents?" Eunhyuk's question made her giggle. "Now why would I make my favorite band sleep on the floor or in tents? You're cutely funny, Eunhyukie." As she giggled more, she could see Eunhyuk blush. The other members chuckled a bit. "As for where you're gonna sleep, I have an idea." Ozzie got up and grabbed a small jar and opened it, showing the contents to the boys. "…And what will a bunch of papers do?" As soon as he asked, Kangin got a sharp glare and zipped his mouth shut.

"I made these a while ago for a school raffle. There's the numbers one through one-hundred in here." They all 'Ahhhh…'d before she continued. "Here's what we're gonna do. If you get an even number, you sleep upstairs in my parents' bedroom or the guest room. If you get an odd number, you sleep in…the basement bedroom or here on the pull-out couches." She then thought up something silly, but wanted to see what would happen. "Should you pull out the magic number 13, you get to sleep in my bedroom. No arguments." She finished and all the boys nodded. It was fair.

So she passed around the jars and each member took out a single number. As soon as they were all done, she cradled the jar in her lap. "Alrighty…Let's start with Leeteuk and go around, ending with Heechul."

"14."

"Alrighty, Donghae?"

"82."

"Cool. Hankyung?"

"14."

"Siwon?"

"73."

And it went on until Heechul.

"Alrighty, what number you got, Heechul?" Heechul grinned at his fellow members before waving the small paper around triumphantly. "13!!!" He called out loudly. Ozzie felt sick. She seriously thought none of them would get it. "Ah, well, good job, Heechul…" she smiled half-heartedly and collected their numbered papers.

"Now…what would you guys like for dinner?" she asked as she put away the jar carefully. The boys looked at one another for a minute. "Just cook what you think you cook best." Shindong said. Kangin and Kyuhyun looked ready to make suggestions, but a look from Leeteuk silenced them.

"…Well if you're sure. I won't promise that you'll like it though." She shrugged and made her way to the kitchen. "You guys can wander around the house but stay out of my room, alright?" she said, hoping that they'd probably know that. As she started to collect ingredients, she looked out to the living room. They were all gone and wandering around, looking at different things.

Turning back to her work, she decided to make something easy; Spaghetti with Meatballs. It was one of the only things she knew how to cook well, plus it required a minimum time to prepare. Rolling up her sleeves after washing her hands, she brought out her mom's collection of kitchen knives. They were extremely sharp and Ozzie was very careful not to cut herself…again. She got to work on cooking the noodles and had just begun making the sauce when Heenim streaked in and jumped on her shoulder. "Hey sweetie!" she reached up and petted her cat while stirring the sauce. She went to the fridge and took out the thawed sausage, the turned around and almost dropped it. "Oh, hey Ryeowook." She stumbled with her words a bit, but thankfully got them out right. She made sure not to make eye contact with him, for fear of seeing his smile. If Leeteuk's made her nearly faint, Ryeowook's would kill her.

"Would you like some help?" he asked gently. Ozzie looked up at the wrong time, and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach again as he smiled. Why? "No thank you…Erm, actually, could you start getting out the plates and silverware?" He was all too happy to comply with her request and quickly started getting out plates, silverware, and glasses. Ozzie smiled, it was good to have some help. She chopped up the sausage into big chunks, Heenim still on her shoulder. "You have a good relationship with your pets, don't you?" Ryeowook was standing right next to her, petting the cat. Ozzie blushed and continued slicing. "Yeah…Heenim and Copper are my…my best friends." _My only friends…_

Smiling, Ryeowook went back to his chore, and Ozzie looked over to him. She watched him as she sliced, and forgot to move her finger out of the way of the knife.

"OW!!!!" She yelled, flinging the knife onto the floor and shaking her hand. Heenim jumped off her shoulder as both Heechul and Ryeowook appeared at her side at the same time. "Ow…ow…ow…" she whimpered as Ryeowook held her hand up to see. "Ouch…That's…not a very shallow cut there…" Heechul observed, picking up the bloodstained knife. Ozzie smiled apologetically and Ryeowook took a tissue out of his pocket and wrapped it around her finger. "Go get a band-aid, Heechul." He commanded gently. At first, Heechul seemed to not want to go, but he obeyed after a few seconds.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, prodding her finger. Ozzie winced a bit, but endured. "A little…I'm used to cuts like these though, so it's not too bad. It was worse when-" she stopped and was silent as Ryeowook lifted up her hand and tenderly kissed her finger. There was a silent moment as he lingered there for a moment. "There. It'll be better." He smiled and let her hand go, continuing his duty. For a moment, Ozzie stood there, twitterpated, until Heechul and Donghae bopped her on the head at the same time.

"Here's the first aid kit. Go fix up your mangled limb." Donghae ordered. "I'll finish up dinner." And with that, Donghae took over the kitchen. Heechul led her to the couch and sat her down. "You did a number…I think we might need two band-aids." He said while digging through the first-aid box. Ozzie watched him, still flustered from a few seconds ago. "Uh…well if you get the big square one it should cover it." She stammered. As Heechul dug through the box, Donghae made his way over. "It's all done. Where are we going to eat?" he asked. Ozzie smiled at him. "Wherever you want as long as you don't spill. Just find everyone and tell them I think is the best way to get everyone down here."

Heechul had finished bandaging her hand, so she stood up. "Thank you, Heechul." She said cheerfully, inspecting his work. He had done a good job. Heechul smiled and poked her nose yet again. "You're welcome, Ozzie." he grinned before wrapping her in a bear hug.

Dinner passed uneventfully. There was lots of chatter but Ozzie kept to herself, sitting on a chair and slurping her spaghetti. More than once, someone tried to include her in the conversation, but she only responded with a "Murf." After everyone had eaten, they piled their dishes in the sink and, though they weren't told, Leeteuk began washing the dishes, Yesung dried them, and Kyuhyun put them away. She smiled as she watched them. It was like he was back in her life…

"Alright, everyone to bed." At Ozzie's words, there was a chorus of groans and "Aw maaaaan!"'s. But they obeyed and departed to where they were assigned. While everyone got their sleeping places sorted out, Ozzie finished cleaning up the kitchen. When she returned to the living room, she smiled as she saw Hankyung curled up on the loveseat and Siwon on the couch. She made her way downstairs to the basement and, first, peeked into the bedroom. Kangin was just getting into bed, while Eunhyuk was getting comfortable in a big, poofy sleeping bag on the floor. "So, how'd you decide who's sleeping where?" She asked Kangin. He shrugged. "Easy. Rock-Paper-Scissors." Eunhyuk nodded as he finally got comfortable. Ozzie giggled. "Well goodnight you two. Sleep well." She said kindly before closing the door. "G'night, Ozzie." Eunhyuk replied, but Kangin just grunted and turned away.

She peeked into the gaming room to find Yesung and Sungmin on the 'L' couch and Shindong on the other couch. "Goodnight guys." She said softly. "G'night…" they all said quite sleepily. She chuckled, knowing how comfortable those couches could be, as she gave them each a blanket.

As she went back upstairs, she went to Siwon, who was awake, unlike Hankyung who had crashed already. "If you hear the boys downstairs getting in the cabinets, Can you stop them?" She asked quietly as to not wake Hankyung. Siwon nodded "No problem." Ozzie turned to leave, but Siwon grabbed her uninjured hand. "No goodnight hug?" he asked, his innocent face plastered on. Ozzie smiled and blushed before leaning down and hugging him. "Goodnight, Siwonnie. Sleep well." She whispered. Siwon nodded before snuggling into the couch as Ozzie put a blanket over him, then Hankyung.

Walking upstairs, she went to her parents' bedroom first to see who was in there. Donghae and Kyuhyun shared the Queen bed, while Kibum stayed in the king. She giggled as she saw that a wall of pillows had been erected between Donghae and Kyuhyun. "G'night you three…" she said softly. None of them answered as she closed the door.

Tip-toeing to the guest room and opening the door, she saw Ryeowook sleeping soundly while Leeteuk sat reading a book. "G'night, Teukie." She said, causing him to jump a little. "Oh, goodnight, Ozzie. And thank you again for letting us stay here." he said softly, so as not to wake Ryeowook. Ozzie smiled. "It's no problem. Sleep well." She closed the door silently and made her way to her bedroom.

As soon as she got there, Heenim and Copper streaked between her legs and sat beside the bed. Ozzie let out a groan as she saw Heechul lying in her bed looking smug. Ignoring him while she made a beeline for her dresser, she took out her warmest pair of pajamas. Turning around, she looked at Heechul sternly. "No peeking." She growled. Heechul only shrugged, then pulled the covers over his head. Ozzie got undressed and dressed quickly, then proceeded to look for her sleeping bag.

"Gonna sleep on the floor?" Heechul asked. It was amazing how much he reminded her of an over-excited puppy.

"Course I am." She replied. But where was her sleeping bag? She turned to look around her room, thinking it was in a corner, and caught a glimpse of a pouting Heechul. "…What? You don't expect us to sleep in the same bed?" she accused. But she knew that was exactly what he was thinking even before he nodded. "Heechul, are you crazy?" she asked, rather gently. Heechul shrugged again. "A little. But all the others are doing it." Ozzie's jaw dropped open. Was he serious? "It's one thing for two guys to share a bed. It's another for a guy and girl, unrelated, to share one." She put her hands on her hips sternly and glared at him….bad mistake. He put on his best puppy-eyes and pouted. "I promise I won't do anything weird. I'll even divide the bed, okay?" he said earnestly. But Ozzie was still apprehensive.

"…Why?" she asked. "Well, the floor is cold and it's going to be very cold tonight." He informed her. Ozzie started considering it while Heechul chuckled. "Besides. It's not like you don't sleep next to me every other night." At this, Ozzie arched a brow. "What…do you mean by tha-" she stopped as he pointed to Heenim. At this she laughed. "Alright, alright. But this is the only night…I don't even know why I'm agreeing." She said as she crawled into the bed. Heechul pulled on a bit of her hair gently and playfully. "Well, because I'm either so adorable or so sexy that you can't resist me?" he offered as an answer to her question. As she snuggled into her pillow and Heenim took her place between them, she smiled. "Whatever you say." She yawned. Heechul yawned as well, but prodded her shoulder. "Goodnight hug?" he asked. Rolling her eyes sarcastically, Ozzie leaned over and gave him a hug. Both satisfied, they turned away from each other and drifted off.

It didn't take long for the day to catch up to Ozzie. It had been tiring but fun.

And tomorrow would be…


End file.
